


A Night In Works Too

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Alias (Comics), Heroes For Hire (Comics), New Avengers (Comics), Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: F/M, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their babysitter cancels, Luke and Jess end up arguing over who gets to go out with their friends and who stays home with Danni. Somehow, this leads them to becoming the next couple trading wedgies; its like a cold or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In Works Too

Friday night, a time many people use for blowing off steam however they choose to, and that doesn't change, even for retired superhero private detectives. Inside the Jones-Cage residence, a young dark-haired woman with fair skin, dressed in a simple blue long-sleeved shirt and navy skinny jeans stands in her hallway, zipping up some boots, when she hears the snippets of her husband's phone call.

"...for real? Oh, wow, well, tell pop I hope he's feeling better. N'ah, its fine, me and Jess completely understand. Love you two moma."

Perking her ears at this, she glances inside at the man inside the room as they hang up the phone, mildly disappointed in the news. The figure is a tall, well-built man with dark skin, an unshaven beard and a bald head, barely concealing his figure under a dark yellow shirt and simple black jeans.

"Your dad OK?" The woman asks, raising an eyebrow, catching his attention.

"Yeah, just, slipped on the stairs, heading to the hospital. He's OK, y'know my dad, tougher than I am, but means my mom can't look after Danni tonight." The man explains with a shrug, making her look back with similar disappointment.

"Seriously? What about Doreen? She available?" She suggests.

"Fighting off an alien invasion in Paris." The man shrugs simply. "And you're mom's busy with work, so can't go to her either."

"Fuck. First night off in months and we can't find a damn sitter? Seriously, which god did we upset and why can't they get the fuck over it?" The woman bemoans, sitting back on the stairs.

Once upon a time, the two were known as costumed crime fighters, Jewel and Power Man, though the two didn't meet until they'd long-since abandoned those names. To friends, enemies, and family alike, though, they're Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, superheroes, a private investigator and a hero for hire (which both amount to basically the same thing), former Avengers, and happily married parents, who haven't had a night off in some time, and their plans to join their hero friends' annual poker game just went up in smoke.

"Yeah, it sucks, I'm gonna text the guys and tell'em our sitter's out; on the plus side, you two can finish that book ya' been reading her." Luke muses with a small shrug as he sends a text message to Iron Fist, causing Jessica to look up at him with a glare.

"What? You think I'm just going to stay home while you go lose our money on a poker game?" Jessica protests with her arms crossed as he puts the phone away. "I wanna go out and lose our money too!"

"Hey, I been working almost non-stop with Danny the past few weeks, I need to cut loose." Luke responds, trying to avoid an argument but doing a terrible job.

"Exactly, you could do with spending time with her." Jess retorts simply, not budging on the matter. "Besides, you've lost every poker game you've played for the last two years. Clearly, you're on a losing streak."

"Exactly, more reason why I should go, so I can finally break it and get us some dime."  Luke replies, equally determined. "I love my daughter more than life, but I ain't missing my first night out with the guys in months."

"Hey, I've literally not seen any of our friends since you left your last Avengers team; I need this night more than you do." Jess responds, taking the keys and turning back, kneeling down to finish zipping up her boots. "Besides, I'm already ready and you're not, so yeah. Now, you stay here, make our daughter her dinner, and read the fuck out of her favourite story. I'll see you in a couple hours."

Luke crosses his arms; Jess has a point, and he can't see any argument he can respond to it with. What he can see, though, is the green waistband of Jess' panties, sticking out of her jeans. Smirking a bit, and remembering her little scuffle with Spider-Woman, an idea pops into his head.

"OK, fine, you can go-oops!" Reaching over, he yanks the waistband up into the air as high as he can, which for a guy like Luke Cage, is pretty damn high, even if you don't take his super-strength into consideration.

*Rrrrrrp!*

"AAAEEEYYK!?"

Two sounds are heard echoing through the room after, the sound of Jones letting out a huge scream of shock, and the sound of her underwear tearing to shreads, falling apart in his hands. And they don't happen in that order.

Jessica falls back to the ground, face frozen, as Luke holds her torn underwear up.

"Oh no, your underwear magically tore itself to shreads. I _guess_ you can't go since you need to change your panties." Luke muses with a small grin and a shrug, heading towards the door.

"Luke...." Jess growls, glaring at him, as he began to open the door. He's stopped, though, by his own underwear being torn out of his pants, and torn off.

*Rrrrrp!*

"ARRHHGH! Jess!"

Luke turns back to his smirking wife as she holds his waistband, a playful grin plastered on her face while the torn underwear is twirled around her finger.

"Oops, looks like we both need new underwear before either of us can leave." She retorts simply, dropping the underwear. The two stare each other down, a competative smirk slipping onto their faces, before they both dart for the stairs, racing towards their bedroom, both trying to get their first. Now, its a game-first one to get their underwear, get redressed, then leave is the one who gets to go-and both are eager to win.

They both get into the room, with Jess jumping over her bed to get to her drawer while Luke goes to his. They both race to take off their pants and frantically grab a new pair, Luke getting an advantage as Jess struggles to get her boots off, quickly pulling up his pants and _trying_ to leave. Jess, seeing this, abandons pulling her own jeans up over her blue briefs before flying over, grabbing him by his pants and pulling him back.

"No, you don't get to leave so quickly." She responds, grabbing her jeans as she tried to head out the room, trying to pull them on while moving, though a large hand grabs her by her panties and pulls her back quickly. "LUUUUUKE!"

"Sorry hun, Luke Cage wins this one." He retorts, heading out and hopping over the stairs, causing Jess to fly and tackle him to the ground, unintentionally ripping his shirt off.

And so, the two descend into a playful little match, pulling and tugging on one-another's clothing, both missing an item of clothing. When Jess tries to fly back to get her jeans, Luke pulls her back by her ankle and starts trying to pull her underwear over her leg to leave her in a jock-lock, and when he tries to get another shirt, she just pants him and trips him up.

Eventually Luke pins her down, and starts trying to hoist the underwear over her head instead, causing her to yelp and kick around.

"And just like that, no sex for a month!" Jess growls, fumbling about trying to get out, while Luke just shrugs and continues to pull the underwear up.

"Worth it." He responds simply, giving her another quick yank on her panties, hooking them up over her head. She growls and kicks and struggles, but he just snickers, trying to head back up, but she just flies up, Atomic still in place, before pulling him back down by his boxers, tearing the waistband off and making him fall down the stairs in a heap, landing on top of her.

"OK, owe! Are you as exhausted as I am now?" Jess asks, struggling underneath him as he slowly recovers, shaking his head about.

"Yeah, really takes the wind outta'ya, huh?" He muses, laughing a bit, something she can't help but do. "Still want to go out?"

"You bet your ass I do. I didn't just get a fucking atomic wedgie just so you can go have fun with the guys." Jess responds, smirking a bit. "So, you better get your ass off of me before I-"

Whatever threat Jess was going to make-which no doubt would have been graphic and violent-its interrupted by a doorbell ringing.

"Jess? Luke? Its Danny." Danny Rand'Kai, the immortal Iron Fist, knocks on the door, trying to look through the peephole. "Got the message about you two not being able to make it; thought we'd bring the party to you guys instead."

"Um, uh, not a great time Danny." Luke calls, rolling off of Jess, helping her pull her underwear off of her scalp before going to answer the door. Sure, he's barely dressed, but Danny has seen him in less and vice-versa, a fact I'm just going to leave you with to imagine what exactly that means.

"What? Don't tell me you guys don't _want_ to lose money on poker? I don't let you borrow my cash just so you can not lose it on a card game." Danny responds, stepping inside, and not thinking anything of their partially clothed, clearly still wedgied state. "Hey Jess."

"Danny." She nods and smiles, as Luke begins to close the door, only for a hand to stop.

"C'mon you guys, y'think we're just g'onna leave you two to dry? Ain't the Ben Grimm way." Ben Grimm, the Thing of the Fantastic Four, steps inside, holding a fold-up poker table and a box of chips, while he's followed closely by Carol Danvers -Captain Marvel- and Jessica Drew -Spider-Woman-, both of whom are carrying beer. They're followed by Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse, AKA Hawkeye and Mockingbird, as well as Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, all of whom do the whole meet-and-greet.

"Bucky and Nat are coming too, they're just trying to park the car in a place that won't get stolen. You two need a better neighbourhood." Clint adds, motioning to the door.

"Don't you live sandwhiched between Russian mob territory?" Jess questions, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I'm not advertising my neighbourhood; try Queens or something, Peter could find you a place."

"Peter can do exactly that." Peter calls from the living room where him and Ben are currently trying to set up the table.

"OK, well, really cool of you guys to do this. We're just, you know, going to go get dressed. Danny, you mind getting Danni? She'll need feeding." Jess adds, motioning upstairs, directing instructions to the godfather and name-sake of their child.

"Of course; she still on that jelly stuff that tastes surprisingly good?" Danny asks, following them up the stairs, squeezing past to go to their daughter's room.

"Yep; you gotta stop stealing her food man, she gonna get territorial on your ass." Luke adds with a nod, letting him past.

"I make no promises."

With a laugh they let him go, while they go to their own room.

"Well, I guess we both get the night off then." Luke muses, turning to Jess.

"Yep, but don't think you're in the clear. This is just round one of whatever this was." Jess retorts with a grin, motioning to her stretched out, wedgied panties.

"Ha, course. You can bet your ass on that one, Jones."


End file.
